spoby baby
by Paily's Bae
Summary: Spencer and toby's adventures after pll


Spoby, my new couple of choice for im not doing this as marys isnt spencer's mum, im doing veronica hastings as her mum, since its easyer.

Spencers P.O.V

Just over A year ago i got married to a while now We've been trying for a baby, so far we haven't had any im going to take a pregnacy test, but im  
not going to tell toby, why you say?Well, i dont want to get his hopes , i can do it in secret because he is with family for a couple days for a early christmas#  
.Of course i have Got a friend to be with me, i mean i have been through alot and not much of it made me things like this just, ... cue the tears.

"So?" says Aria, "You gonna go take the test?" Aria got here 10 minites ago but we've just been sitting there in a awkward silence."Alright...",... I can do this, I can  
do the box says, once in contact with the urine, the tip of the stick will change = Not pregnant , GREEN= ,Ok I-I-I-I-I can do this.  
A few minites later ive built up the confidence to look.

As i looked at the stick ,and saw Green ,a strong feeling of exitment and nerves came across me, "Oh My god" I said, A little too popped her head through  
The door, "Is it posative?". I looked up at aria, i was crying.I couldn't get the words out so i just nodded."OH MY GOD SPENCE!", she ran to hug had more  
Exitment than me, you might not understnd this but, the feeling when you see its posative is either, exitment, nerves, oh sh*t or a mixture, lets just say i had  
More nerves than any other feeling."You ok you look a bit confused?", "Just a bit umm ... nervous", "thats understood"."Now I need to think of who i am telling first"  
"Probally toby, family, then friends", "Sure i can keep this a secret", " when i tell the girls at first you need to pretend you dont know","Anything for you spence"  
I guess you can say thats part one of the two is of the  
plan the rest of the plan.

"Right"said Aria."How are you going to do this?".I thought for a second "I know!", "Ill give toby a Shirt saying "Best Daddy Ever!"on christmas", "Adorable!"  
, "Anyway i gotta go", "Dont you dare tell anybody", "I won't".All of a sudden being on my own isn't as lonely as it was before, because i know theres another  
person in the room.

Ok Tomorrow toby is back, i only have to keep it from him for a day, we will open presents on the morning and then he'll find out , later we'll tell family,  
either christmas day or boxing still nervous but not as much, i wanna go to bed but its too early so ill just watch a movie.

Waking up in the morning is diffrent, now life just seems so much brighter.I dress up in formal clothes, very casual ones though, ( i know it doesn't really  
make any sense).

Ive just arrived at the airport when i get a call."Hey babe!", its toby,my heart skips a beat."Toby! Have you landed","Yeah just letting you know im at gate  
28, its at the far end of the airport though", "Ok babe ive just arrived so ill be there in about 15 -20 minites","Kay bye", "Bye".As soon as toby said gate  
i realised it will take me a while to find him.

Ive been wondering around for about 15 23, 24, 25, "Twenty-sev-", "spencer!".I turn my head to see gate 28 and toby, i start running now.  
I nearly knock him over with my hug."woah, spence looks like you missed me", "You have no idea". I am so glad to see him.

We spend the way home chatting about the last few days."Hey toby can we just stop where i have to get a parcel", "Sure".Right part three of the plan, Get the  
is a red shirt saying - BEST DADDY EVER 't wait."What is it?", "You'll find out tomorrow!".At this point in so overwhelmed with storng emotions  
i cant even cry anymore.

As soon as we got home i put a bow on the box, it looks that we put all the presents under the tree and sat on the sofa cuddling and watched a  
movie.I fell to sleep to the smell of fresh pine and the comfort of being in my mans i woke up toby wasn't on the sofa anymore."Morning babe".  
Toby was making coffee in chirstmas mugs that said "Hoe Hoe Hoes", we'll need to get rid of those."You do treat me well".Toby walked over to the tree and  
Grabbed a present."Heres your first present".It was a picture frame of me, toby, aria, ezra ,hanna ,caleb ,em and paige all round a table eating christmas  
dinner ,That was the christmas tobys leg was broken ,I was out on bail for false suspicion of murdering Mona Vanderwaal, and paige moved away, There was  
so much hurt that christmas, yet it was one of the best christmases ever."I love it", I pulled toby into a kiss, "Shall we open the rest now?", "I was just  
about to say the samething".Now time for part four, making sure toby opens the shirt last.

We opened all the presents but the shirt."Now time for your last one toby".Theres the nerves knelt down infront of eachother, my hand on his knees.  
Toby undid the ribbon and tied it around my he pulled the lid off the box and lifted the shirt out and held it up, for a moment his face was confused  
But then he realised what it meant and pulled me in for a kiss."How long have you known?", "Only a day".He turned me round so i was nearly sitting in his lap  
and put him arms around me and placing he hands against my stomach."Our baby, God it feels great to say that!".I wanted to stay there forever, it felt great.  
Now this is what i call 'The christmas spirit'."This is the begining of our life", Hearing those words just made me feel even stronger was all happy  
until i remembered our pregnacy scare about 9 years ago, it made us sensed me feeling tense, "Babe are you thinking about collage when we split up?"  
Toby alway know how to make me feel better, Split up makes me feel better than break up."Thats in the past dont worry, we wont split up again", I sighed an unsure  
sigh, "i know".I turned my head round to kiss held on to me tight, "We are fine"."Now lets get off this floor", Toby pulled me up and put his arm around  
me."You know what?", "What?", "This is the best christmas ever" I announced, "Sure is", Toby smirked at me."When we going to tell people?" I asked as toby pulled  
me into our room, "I dont know maybe tonight?", "Yeah but we cant just say" were pregnant" can need to do something special", "Like what?", "We could photocopy  
A picture of the test and put them in boxes as presents?", Toby pulled me closer, "Sounds great babe".

A few hours later we were all dressed up and ready to go."Have we got the presents?", "Check", "Turkey?", "Check".I took a deep breath and looked into tobys eyes,  
"Lets do this". All of a sudden i feel nervous, very the car there was a deafening silence, "You nervous?", "Spence?", "Yeah", Toby put his hand on mine,  
"It'll be fine, there isn't anything to be worryed about, everybody will be happy for us", "Yeah your right", "When am i not",He smirked, god i love it when he  
does that.

Mom asked us to be there early to help set up with her and melissa."Hey guys" ,"Spencer, toby merry christmas!", "You too Veronica".I walk to melissa "Hey, wheres  
Wren?", "he is Coming later". Wren and melissa started dating again a couple years ago, he proposed the other day."Congrats by the way!", "Thanks spence".We set up fancy  
table mats and our best crockery."The hastings house has never been so fancy", Mom frowned, "Just saying!".Half an hour later family start arriving, wren ,uncles, aunties  
Cousins, granparents, the we had all eaten dinner, some of us started going home but ,me, toby, wren and melissa stayed over with mom and dad.I was getting  
more tense and nervous every moment we sat there.

I waited for gap in the converstation to hand out the gifts, "Dont open yet, you need to all open at the same time"."Alright take the ribbons off", "Then the lid but  
have you eyes closed, no peeking". They looked so confused, their faces were heart beat got faster and my nerves rose, toby noticed and whispered in my  
ears:"Shall i carry on for you?", I nodded."When i say go open your eyes..."Toby squeezed me hand, "go" We opened their eyes and their jaws  
dropped, Melissa was the first to speak, "Omg spence come here!", she hugged me so hard that i couldn't "I cant breathe melissa...", she finally let go, I noticed she  
was crying, weird, she never shook tobys hand, mom came over to hug me, Dad after mom, "congratulations girls,you all grown up!"Dad cheerfully said, dad  
is never this cheerful, 's face was sad for a moment, but thhen he pulled himself together, "Im happy for you", "Thank you".

Me and toby went up to my room before the room had been done up to be me and tobys room for when we stayed over, instead of it being my old teenager  
changed into our PJs, we lay on the bed and watched elf, I lay on tobys chest, him arm around me,"This is where we belong", "Thats cheesy", "Its romantic"  
I corrected last thing i remember is "Bye buddy: hope you find your dad", yes i fell asleep right at the start of the film.

The next morning i woke up to melissa and wren shouting at eachother. "What do you mean theres a little problem! You lost the ring! Thats a massive problem", "They  
fighting already?", "They always fight"."Melissa stop shouting you'll wake up spencer and toby!"."Bit too late for that now" I could smell breakfast cooking  
"Guess its time for breakfast", "Good im staving" I murmer."Whats cooking?"I enquire, "Bacon ,eggs and by the look of it an argument", "Couldn't care less about them  
arguing", "Spencer!", "Sorry dad just speaking the truth".Toby came down , and stood behind me, "Morning", "Morning toby", "Lets go sit down".Under the table we held  
hands talked and laughed, it was a good mood until, melissa and wren came down, slightly Angry and slightly even more in love with eachother, like after every arguement  
they have."Morning, good sleep?", "Yeah sorry we woke you up, we lost the ring for a few minites", I rolled my eyes, "We heard", "Can two of you come bring through plates  
please?" mom called, "Wren and spencer will" Melissa replyed a little too quickly, I frowned at her then followed wren to the kitchen.I heard melissa say "Toby I just wanted  
to say, thanks for for looking after spencer and making her happy,It means alot to me, it really does", i i sat back down toby whispered :"did you hear that?"  
, "Yeah it was sweet".

Later on when we were back at home...

"urggh im so hungry", "Spencer we ate a big meal a few hours ago", "Yes but im allowed to eat alot, im eating for two you know!", We laughed, can you wait until after this?"  
, "After wha-", toby cut me short and pulled me in for a kiss, he has been extra effectionate since i told him the good held me in his arms, "Ill get you some ice  
cream", "Thanks toby", "For what its nothing!", "For being so loving and helpful", he smiled, i didn't notice him opening the ice cream and sticking him finger in the ice cream  
, i noticed but it was took late, he smeared it on my forehead, "Oh no you didn't!", I grabbed the tub and got some one my finger, before i could reach his forehead, he  
grabbed my finger and wiped it with a cloth, then my forehead, I frowned, He smirked, We laughed."ill get two spoons" I snuggled up on the Sofa an.d fed eachother  
icecream.

now its year years day and im gonna be with the girls tonight, im going o give them the boxes with pictures nd the'll open at 11:59pm, the perfect were all meeting  
At the brew sincce ezra and aria own it we get privacy and free coffee.I called aria to let her know im telling them tonight."Heey spence, whats up", "Just letting you  
know im telling the girls tonight", "Alright ill just pretend i never knew, it would be easy", "Thanks bye"."Ready to go?", Toby was going to work, he works nd designs  
stuff with his mates, he owns the work he is counting down with his he asked if i could come with him to tell them im pregnant, he didn't want  
boxes he wanted to just say was working on a house near mom and dads anyway so i though i would just stop by their place."Hey toby, spencer", It was pete, he was  
a real twat btu toby always tryed to keep him in things like this cause he liked him, he aid he was a 'good worker'. After they had all came over and said hi toby said  
"Right you'll never guess what good news we go the other day!", There was a silence, nobody knew so i chipped in, "Im pregnant", the word preganant made toby pull me in  
tighter."So spencerr you dont mind us taking toby off you tonight?", "No i had already planned to meet some friends tonight anyway, whick reminds me i gotta go now,Bye"  
When was on the way it mom and dads house i saw hanna walking, "Hey hanna", "Hey spence can i have a lift?", "sure but im going to see my mom for a couple minites first  
, that okw ith you", "Yeah". I quickly texted mom telling me and hanna were on our way for a quick visit and not to mention the fact im pregnant cause i haven't told  
her yet.

Mom was on her way out so we we only really got to say we got to the brew em and aria were already there, "Haloo gurlys", we All looked at hanna as it to say  
: What did you say?, "You drunk?", "Nope just hyperactive", We sighed, hanna were watching the count down on TV , about 15 seconds to go, "Time for presents!", they  
whooped and cheered, Me and aria winked at eachother.1 , by the time i reached 1 their jaws were already dropped, "OH MY GOD" they chorused. "How far  
along?", "About a week".After that they cept slipping in comments like: "So fricking exited", "Good job i decided against wine", "I better be a godmother" etc...

We slept over at the brew (upstairs).In the morning toby, caleb ,ezra and paige came to pick and toby were walking out the door and they all shouted "CONGRATS"  
After that me and toby couldn't stop laughing, we didn't even know a bit awkward, but i guess ill have to get used to it, because this is where and the way I  
belong.

Shoutouts, well shoutout: Mssixtos on twitter, thats her at.

Thanks for reading - Paily's Bae


End file.
